cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaland
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Blaland (often referred to as The State) is a Blaist state where The Government collects all resources produced by the inhabitants and distributes them equially among its inhabitants. Blaland is a very closed country, one of its main principles is to be a completely self-sufficient autarky, so it does not trade with other countries or empires if it's not because of diplomatic reasons only. Blaland is based on the ideology Blaism, that in short is based on isolation from other countries/empires, self-sufficense, equality for the inhabitants, rehabiliation rather than punishment and totalitarism. The totalitarism is an important part of the ideology because the government needs complete control over the people in order to know that they work hard enough of what they are capable of. In a country where everything is spread equially, it would be tempting to abuse the system and just sit and rest to enjoy the work of the rest of the country. But with the totalitarism in Blaland, that won't happen. Another important part of Blaism is also the extremely high amount of research in Science. Blaland is a militaristic state. The Green Army is the main defensive army, while The Teal Army plays a supporting role and The Blue Army serves as an offensive army. Of course, this is not exactly how Blaland is in Cyber Nations, as it's not possible in the game. Nation Information Blaland is a growing, developing, and established nation at 111 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Blaland work diligently to produce Water and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Blaland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Blaland does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Blaland detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Blaland will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History 20091121-20091124: The First War RUSSIA1 attacks On the 21st of November, 2009, Blaland was attacked for the first time. During the last week, it's military had increased to completely new strengths. 10 bombers has been produced, 5 fighters of the second generation, which should be the new generation to take over from the old 5 aircrafts from the first generation. Many tanks had also been crafted, with the number of tanks reaching 250, and 10 cruise missiles were ready to be launched. It's population had reached about 10,500 inhabitants. The State felt more secure than ever before, so the attack came as a big surprise. RUSSIA1 declared war against Blaland at 19:22:01,All time in GMT+1 (Central European time) and two escorted bomber strikes were launched, the first one at 19:22:46, destroying two tanks and 17.5 infrastructure points, and the second one at 19:23:27, which destroyed 8.57 infrastructure points. With a DEFCON level of peacetime readiness, the Blalandish military was ill-prepared, but in the meantime the Blalandish fighters were launched and destroyed one of the enemy airplanes, while losing four of the ten Blalandish aircrafts. Then, at 19:23:52, RUSSIA1 moved on to sending their land army against the country. They killed 1,649 Blalandish soldiers and destroyed 98 tanks, while losing 1,181 soldiers and 162 tanks. Without knowing the number of troops attacking, the Blalandish armies knew they were greatly outnumbered however, and retreated deeper into the country. 14 miles of land were lost, while they stole 4.5 technology and $5,800 and destroyed a little more than 20 infrastructure points. Their forces moved on, and in the following battle they killed nearly all the remaining troops, which had prepared the defenses in a couple of small towns along the front. 492 troops were lost on the Blalandish side, while they lost 500 soldiers and 83 tanks. Their military gained another 13.5 miles of the Blalandish ground, while stealing 4.25 technology and $3,625, and destroying another 20 infrastructure points. At last, they launched a cruise missile, destroying 0.4 technology points and 4.5 infrastructure points. Riots Riots began in Blanaxon as a result of the great losses. Bla himself had to close his Blabunker in Blanaxon completely, and Blacom, the strongest hypercomputer in Blaland, had to shut down because the power plants were invaded by rioting citizens. The beautiful Nation with happy People had turned into an anarchy! Blalandish counterattacks The rioting citizens began to form their own rule, and they answered the attacks at 10:09:44 on the 22nd of November, where they decided to launch two cruise missiles against the attackers. They destroyed 18 tanks, 1.8 technology points and 9.1 infrastructure points. The Blalandish airforce, captured by the rioting citizens, launched it's bomber planes escorted by the remaining fighters, which led to a disastrous attack, where all the bombers were destroyed, plus three of the fighters. A lot of citizens were quickly forced to be recruited into the army, while the riot anarchy government changed DEFCON status to maximum military readiness. 2,000 new soldiers stood ready to defend the remaining land, with the support of 50 tanks and the remaining three second generation fighter planes. The scars of war were greatly visible however, and the nation strength of Blaland had fallen from 3,842 to 3,535 after their attacks, and after the disastrous bomber strike 3,438 with the newly recruited military. 9,124 inhabitants had survived the war so far. RUSSIA1 continues At 21:06:21 the same day, RUSSIA1 began another offensive by launching two cruise missiles, destroying 1.82 technology, 9.08 infrastructure and 6 tanks. Afterwards, the nation launched two escorted bomber attacks, the first one destroying 16 tanks, two cruise missiles and 20 infrastructure, and the second one 7 tanks, one cruise missile and another 20 infrastructure, plus a fighter aircraft. At last, RUSSIA1's military continued towards Blanaxon, killing 1,475 soldiers, destroying 21 tanks, 20 infrastructure, stealing 3.9 technology and gaining 13 miles of land. In the first attack they lost 1,301 soldiers and 33 tanks. Shortly after, they began another offensive, killing 248 soldiers, destroying 20 infrastructure, gaining 12.4 miles of land and stealing 3.4 technology and 13$. They lost 306 soldiers and 86 tanks in the attack however. Diplomatic solutions The national bills were stacking up, as the anarchy continued, but many of the rioting citizens had been killed at the front. The emergency power supply for the Blacom had been turned on inside the bunker on the 23rd of November, and Bla was able to send a message to the attacking government at 16:28:34: Sorry for the cruise missiles yesterday, and the disastrous aircraft attack. My rioting citizens had started an anarchy in my nation and shut down the power plant supplying my bunker. They began forcing people into the military and tried to take control of the Nation. What can Our Nation do to secure peace? The response came at 14:07:16. They wanted technology. The Blalandish response at 7:10:50 the following morning was: Our Nation has been hit hard in the recent battles. Perhaps if we could get some time to recover, we could send you some technology. How much do You need? Following the message, their nation decided to attack Blaland another time. They killed 375 soldiers, destroyed 32 tanks, gained 12 miles of land and stole 3.5 technology. They also destroyed 20 infrastructure and stole 4,000$. Resulting in an even worse economic situation for the Nation, making it unable to pay the bills for another day. They demanded 50 technology within 10 days. But as the Nation was unable to pay it's bills, it could not be sent the first day. Following some diplomatic conversations, they offered to protect Blaland from future attacks. If you want, we can become friends. I will protect your nation from future raiders, let me know what you think about it. Blaland, of course, agreed it would be a good idea. Following the positive conversations, they offered to help Blaland. Blaland answered by being able to send them 50 technology the same day if they sent 17,500$ to pay the bills. Let me see, I'm going to help you rebuild your nation, I will send you aid tomorrow ok? Great, thanks a lot. :) At 7:50:12, RUSSIA1 sent a peace offer. The offer was accepted at 17:28:14, and The First War could at last be considered over. Results 20091125-20091204: Post-war time The riots didn't settle completely, and the Nation was still in anarchy until the night between the 27th of November and 28 November, where Bla began to send out propaganda again. Many of the citizens quickly remembered the good old time before the war with Bla as ruler, and wished to bring order back to the Nation. Many citizens rushed in front of the Blabunker, where they received weapons for fighting the rioters. Blanaxon was taken back in less than an hour, and the nationalists continued outwards to the smaller communities, where fighting wasn't needed at all. A few buildings were destroyed in the fight, estimated to 12 infrastructure points, and afterwards, Bla sold about 20 kilometers of land so the bills could be paid. The bill crisis was finally over at 9:30 the 28th of November! Now the Nation only had to pay the technology back. Bla decided to wait a little before doing that. The Blalandish military had become strong again, and the army quickly reached 2,000 soldiers. 20 tanks were built on November 29, and the riots had completely stopped again. Order was back in Blaland. Now, the Nation would only need time to build up everything it had lost in the war. The literacy rate had dropped from more than 60% down to 40%, and the big loss of people, infrastructure, land and technology had caused the national income to be only half of what it was before the war. 20091205-20091208: The First Offensive The growth within Blaland went on, and on the fifth of December 2009, the Blalandish military had reached a strength of 300, consisting of 2,500 soldiers, 250 tanks and 15 second class fighter aircrafts, plus five cruise missiles. For the first time, Blaland decided to deploy some of its military. It deployed 1,000 soldiers and 200 tanks, and declared war on jackatar at 18:58:26. Bla launched a cruise missile with the goal of destroying tanks, but it only destroyed 1.43 technology and 4.73 infrastructure. So Bla decided to let His ground forces attack, and the 1,000 soldiers and 200 tanks attacked at 19:02, resulting in both victories and defeats. The losses were greatest for Blaland in the start, and the forces were forced to retreat to the landing camp. But as the forces had retreated to the slightly more familiar lands, they found some useful tactical positions and were able to move forwards again, this time less aggressively. It was a success, and the Blalandish military decided to reinforce it's positions after the hard battles. The losses of the first day were 362 soldiers, 4 tanks, 8.4 miles of land, 3.1 technology, 320$ and 20 infrastructure for jackatar and 397 soldiers, 37 tanks and 4,450$ for Blaland. The press of Blaland could tell about the war at 19:37, where Bla was asked about the situation: So far Our Mighty Armies have made The Greatness of Our Country proud. We have shown that We, the People of Blaland, are a Strong and Powerful Nation again, that is ready to show Its power whenever needed. Even though the losses have been considerably big, We should also look at what We have gained, and what we can obtain if We continue the war during the next days. If We measure the first day of war in nation strength, Our nation strength has increased by 65, while the enemy nation strength has decreased by 117. At 10:43 the next day, more troops and tanks arrived to the front. Blaland had increased the strength of its army to 3,000 soldiers and 300 tanks, and now had 1,500 soldiers and 150 tanks deployed, while leaving the old alliance RAIN, since it had become inactive after the earlier leader, Kaone, left. Shortly afterwards, the military of Blaland began to attack again. The attack was a great success, even though the losses on both sides were big. Blaland lost 37 tanks and 546 soldiers, while jackatar lost 2 tanks and 552 soldiers. The Blalandish military gained 15.8 miles of land, 5.7 technology and 1,340$ from jackatar, while destroying 40 infrastructure. The change in nation strength during the second day of war was +122 to Blaland and -185 to jackatar. The attacks from the second day had also resulted in riots and anarchy within jackatar, while the growth in Blaland was clear with the production of five new second class bombers, ready if jackatar should cause any more trouble. And they did. On the 7th of December at 00:51, they launched two cruise missiles towards Blaland, which destroyed 16 tanks, 2 technology and 18 infrastructure. They had also increased their military strength drastically, recruiting a lot of soldiers, which wouldn't be worth attacking. The big rearmament in jackatar had triggered a response in the Blalandish military. Since jackatar had increased it's number of soldiers to 3,350 and tanks to 284, while entering DEFCON 1, it could actually be a threat to Blaland at the moment where Blaland had underestimated the recovery possibility of their military, stepping down to DEFCON 3 after yesterday's attack. The Blalandish military was increased to 3,500 soldiers and 350 tanks, and all troops and tanks were withdrawn from jackatar to defend the Nation. Bla responded in the morning at 7:10, where He decided to launch a cruise missile. It destroyed 10 tanks, 2 technology and 10 infrastructure. Blaland decided to use it's five new bombers of the second class, which were launched in a full strike escorted by the 15 class two fighters two times. During the two strikes, 29 tanks and 35 infrastructure was destroyed. However, the offensive from Blaland had caused some support towards jackatar, rendering the attack unethical. Jackatar found support from an alliance called Global Defense Initiative (GDI), whose leader contacted Blaland at 7:43. We've noticed that you're currently engaged in an offensive war against a guy called Jimmy(110). He's just joined our alliance, and on that note we request that you cease hostilities against him at once and send peace. Thanks in advance, Technician (Deputy Supreme Commander of the Global Defence Initiative) Bla decided to respond diplomatically, as usual, and understood that the war was immoral. The press of Blaland could upload the response at the time it was sent, at 16:02: We accept your peace offer, even though we would prefer that he had contacted us from the start instead of launching cruise missiles against our Nation. But it is all understandable, and we do see that it was an offensive from our side. A peace treaty offer is on the way. Four minutes later, a peace request was sent to jackatar. At 23:10, Blaland was invited to join GDI by Technician1578. The following morning jackatar hadn't responded to the peace offer though, but Blaland felt secure with its big military and changed to DEFCON 3. The peace offer was accepted by jackatar at 13:13, and the war could be considered over. Following that, Bla decided to join GDI as well at 16:26, and to gain a better diplomatic relationship with jackatar and the alliance, Bla decided to offer to help jackatar at 16:56. Results Footnotes Category:Nations of Asia